Cette Personne Que j'ai Tué
by Kathleen LaCorneille
Summary: AU Oneshot Harry Potter, célébrité, débarque a Poudlard en sixième année et rencontre Hermione Granger. Et malgré leur morts, leur chemins se croiseront.


**Note de l'Auteur : **Hello everyone! J'avais cette nouvelle en tête depuis un bon bout de temps, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas? Et comme plusieurs d'entre vous on l'air d'apprécier les Harry/Hermione, j'ai décidé de l'envoyer sur Fanfiction Net. C'est évidemment un AU, et c'est un peu différent mais… j'espère que vous aimerai quand même! Alors Bonne Lecture a tous! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si il y a d'autre chose que vous voudriez lire!

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Harry Potter n'est hélas pas le mien…

**Titre :Cette Personne Que j'ai Tuée**

La douleur… La douleur sans l'amour, sans la passion… c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Malade de se sentir vide, fatiguer que le bonheur pré-fabriquer n'était pas assez.

La douleur… il ne parvenait pas a en avoir assez… Peut être si il pressait un peu plus fort, si il laissait la lame envahir sa chair juste un peu plus profondément? Peut être alors cette personne mourrait-elle?

Peut être alors pourrait-il renaître.

Il voulait échapper l'enfer dans lequel il vivait, mais plus encore, il voulait échapper à la personne qu'il était devenu. Quelqu'un sans saveur, sans profondeur. Sans âme et sans passion.

Il y avait encore de la rage, quelque part, au fond de lui-même, il le savait. Mais elle ne lui servait plus a rien… Il ne se servait plus a lui-même. Plus que tout au monde, il voulait changer. Être un autre. Disparaître.

Sceller son ancien lui dans le sang et cette douleur. Le sceller pour de bon et être une personne meilleur.

Alors, avec une détermination, un manque d'émotion hors du commun, Harry Potter perça sa peau, laissant une cicatrice marquer son bras. Une double ligne détenant beaucoup plus de signification que l'éclair sur son front.

Une double ligne l'enterrant.

………………………..

"Harry Potter? Oui, la rumeur dit qu'il sera transférer ci, a Poudlard, cette semaine! Et dans notre année, en plus! Vous imaginer?"

"Je n'arrive pas a y croire… j'ai une affiche de lui près de mon lit, celui où il pose pour le Witch Weekly…"

"Moi aussi! Il a un si beau sourire, et des cheveux si soyeux. Rien avoir avec sa coupe d'il y a un ans!"

"J'ai voter pour lui, au dernier sondage de la célébrité la plus sexy! Depuis qu'il porte des verre de contact, il est si attirant…

Le groupe d'adolescentes éclata en gloussement excités, dérangeant toute la classe sans aucun remord. Elles aimaient les ragots et les rumeurs, les garçons et l'apparence.

Le professeur McGonnagall, quand a elle, avait d'autre chose a faire que d'être patiente. Elle avait un cours a donné!

"Mesdemoiselles! Puis-je vous rappeler que vous êtes maintenant en sixième année, et qu'il serait grand temps de commencer a prendre vos études aux sérieux."

Elle aurait dit de même aux premières années. Le professeur de Métamorphose ne tolérait en aucun cas le manque d'attention durant ses leçons. Cependant, elle avait prit un intérêt plus marquer envers ces trois jeunes dames depuis leur troisième années.

En fait, elle se préoccupait de l'une d'elle en particulier.

"Surtout vous, Miss Granger! Vous promettiez beaucoup, et je voudrais vous voir retrouver vos bonnes habitudes."

À cela, la dénommer Granger poussa un soupir exagéré et leva les yeux au ciel, faisant rire ses deux compagnes. Le professeur, désespéré, tourna les talons et retourna enseigner a d'autre, déçu du comportement frivole d'une élève qui, pourtant, s'était montrer tellement prometteuse.

Et la conversation reprit de plus belle, en murmures cette fois. Le pincement qu'Hermione sentit au cœur à la réprimande volant en éclat au son des claquements de talon sur la pierre.

Cette fille que Minerva cherchait était morte depuis longtemps.

……………………………..

Le soleil couchant brillait à travers les fenêtres et l'immense plafond de la grande salle, laissant de large traînée vermillonne sur les table de bois poli et les dalles fraîchement nettoyé, faisant brillé d'un or primitif les coupes et la coutellerie. Tous les professeurs avait revêtu leur meilleurs costumes, et Hermione se demanda pourquoi. Y avait-il un évènement particulier se soir qu'elle avait oublier? L'Halloween avait eu lieu la semaine d'avant, ce n'était donc pas cela…

L'Halloween… un frisson glacé lui glissa sur l'échine a ce souvenir. Le lendemain de la fête, où tous s'étaient amusé jusque tard dans la nuit, la Gazette du Sorcier avait chasser sa gueule de bois avec une vitesse hallucinante. La photo du Chemin de Traverse a moitié détruit, la rue couverte de sang et de corps… l'image avait beau être en noir et blanc, c'était terriblement choquant. Des aurors étaient entrain d'amener des prisonniers, des Médicomages couraient dans tous les sens et au milieu de la photo… Au milieu de la Photo se tenait Harry Potter, les vêtements déchirés, couvert de blessures avec… Avec un sourire aux lèvres, et une petite fille en parfaite santé dans les bras, qu'il rendait a ses parents.

C'était ce qui avait le plus choquer Hermione, car elle s'était alors rappeler. Rappeler que ce garçon avait le même âge qu'elle, et qu'il n'aurait logiquement pas dû se trouver au milieu d'une bataille. N'aurait pas dû être entrain de rassurer des adultes alors que lui-même était blesser. N'aurait jamais, jamais dû sourire au milieu d'une telle scène, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois. C'était injuste, cruel… pourtant, tous l'admirait et l'acclamait, tous s'attendait a ce qu'il les protège.

Elle-même y comprit.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent soudainement, interrompant le courant sombre de ses pensés. Elle releva la tête, curieuse, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet de ses songes. Aussitôt, elle se réprimanda pour avoir été assez idiote que pour oublier sa venue.

Des cheveux soyeux, noir comme l'ébène, caressant un menton d'une peau presque blanche. Des vêtements à la coupe luxurieuse de même couleur que ses cheveux, une bague indiquant sa noble descendance brillant à l'un de ses long doigt fin. Un sourire charmeur, calme, étirant ses lèvres. Et des yeux- Merlin ses yeux! Vert et noir et doré et profond et mystérieux… Une aura de confiance, d'assurance, mais surtout de puissance se dégageait de sa personne, et il s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeur d'une démarche presque féline, autoritaire.

Harry Potter était arriver a Poudlard.

Ses poumons brûlèrent soudain et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublier de respirer depuis l'arriver du Survivant. Avalant rapidement une bouffée d'air qui l'étouffa presque, elle se tassa sur son banc, espérant que lorsqu'il s'assoirait à la table des Gryffons, se serait à côté d'elle. Juste le regarder donnait envie d'être quelqu'un de remarquable, pour qu'il la remarque. Et à juger selon le regard des autres étudiants, le sentiment était partager.

"Harry, quel plaisir de te revoir", accueilli chaleureusement le Directeur.

"Le plaisir est mien, Directeur. Je remercie Poudlard d'accepter ma venu si tard dans l'année."

"C'est un honneur pour tous, j'en suis certain que ta présence rassurera tous les parents", sourit le Directeur, avant de se tourner vers l'assembler d'élèves. "Monsieur Potter finira ici sa scolarité, et ajoutera une protection supplémentaire à l'école. J'espère que vous le traiterai tous chaleureusement et ferai de Poudlard sa maison. Harry, si vous voulez bien essayer le Choixpeau?"

"Mais bien évidemment."

C'était, bien sûr, seulement pour la tradition. Harry ne pouvait aller ailleurs qu'avec les Gryffondor! Hermione savait que ses deux parents avaient été des Gryffondors – c'était mentionner dans une des revues annonçant sa venu a l'école. De plus, le garçon était le Survivant, sa Maison devait être celle de la Lumière.

Après une minute d'attente, toutefois, elle trouva que c'était plutôt long. Elle comprenait l'importance de la démonstration, mais vraiment, il n'y avait nul besoin de tous les faire attendre si longtemps. Après trois minute, la Salle commença a murmurer, impatiente. Après dix minutes, même le Directeur avait l'air inquiet.

Puis… l'impossible arriva. L'inattendu survint, comme il était de coutume autour de leur Héro.

Mais cette fois, cela ne leur plut pas.

"SERPENTARD!" Cria le Choixpeau.

Le chaos ne vint cependant pas. Pas tout de suite. Le silence envahi la salle, assombrissant l'or des coupes et le pourpre des tables de cerisier. Doucement, Harry Potter se releva, tenant le Choixpeau en face de lui. Son visage ne souriait plus, il semblait plutôt être fait de marbre. Et quand il parla, sa voix fut si glacé que de nouveau Hermione frissonna.

"Il est mort, celui-là", expliqua-t-il à l'objet magique.

"Pas mort, seulement en cendre, mais ta rage est celle du Phénix, enfant, elle redonne la vie."

"Il est mort."

"Mais toi, tu iras où je le dis. Vous y appartenez tout deux, la Maison de Serpentard est celle qui te convient le mieux."

Les Professeurs commencèrent alors a protester, le Directeur y comprit, et bien vite tout les élèves suivirent.

"Qui est mort?" Demanda Parvati.

"Aucune idée! Harry Potter, un affreux Serpent?"

"C'est terrible!"

"Le Choixpeau doit s'être trompé. Il n'est pas un Mage Noir!"

La confusion entraîne la peur, la peur la colère et la colère la haine… Un malstrom d'incompréhension, où on tente simplement de suivre le courant, soit-il en défaveur d'une personne admirer depuis des années ou non.

Il y mit pourtant fin, au flot incessant de discussion du moins.

"Assez", cria-t-il, et tous se turent.

Le sixième année prit une grande respiration, le pouvoir bouillonnant autour de lui, prêt a exploser, se calma sensiblement et il rouvrit les yeux, observant lentement les gens assemblé.

"Le Choixpeau à été créé par les Fondateur de Poudlard, et si il croit que j'appartiens à la Maison de Serpentard, c'est très possiblement la vérité", dit-il durement, et plusieurs se sentir tel un enfant que l'on réprimande. "Être ici est un honneur, peu importe la Maison. Maintenant, je vous en prie, reprenez votre repas, il est inutile de protester la décision du Choixpeau."

Il claqua des doigts et le festin préparer pour fêter sa venu apparut. Hermione en resta bouche bée, surprise que les Elfes de Maison répondent a quelqu'un d'autre que le directeur ou un professeur. C'était probablement la première fois dans l'histoire.

Très posément, le garçon rendit le Choixpeau au Directeur, salua le corps étudiant et alla s'asseoir a sa toute nouvelle table, les derniers rayons d'un soleil mourant caressant sa forme tendue. Il n'y eu pas le moindre applaudissement, pourtant nul n'entendirent le son de ses pas. Hermione se demanda un instant pourquoi, mais aussitôt se sentie stupide. Il n'était pas un simple étudiant, c'était un combattant. Ses bottes étaient faites de cuir de Dragon, et ne produisait aucun son.

Quand il prit place au côté de Draco Malefoy, sa cravate et son badge prenant lentement des couleurs Saphir et Argentée, ses yeux survolèrent brièvement la table des Gryffons, et le Hasard – béni soit-il – voulu que leur yeux se croisent. De nouveau, le jeune fille se sentie stupide.

Il n'était pas simplement le Survivant, c'était également un étudiant.

Et dans les yeux vert, il y avait de la peur, de la tristesse, de la rage… de la détresse aussi, et tout ces sentiments lui était commun. Ce fut peut être magique, peut être humain ou naturel… mais une sensation de compréhension s'établit entre eux deux, comme si ils se reconnaissaient. Ce sentiment de vide qu'ils expérimentaient tout deux si fortement changea légèrement, et ils vécurent un battement du cœur ensemble.

Le temps reprit ensuite son court habituel, mais ni Hermione, ni Harry n'oublièrent ce qu'ils avaient aperçu. Au fond de leur être conscient, l'autre occupa une place, et le destin prit une nouvelle route. Celle ou leur chemin se croiserait de façon plus définitive.

Cette nuit là, Hermione ne dormit pas, mais le fait ne la dérangea pas.

………………………………

"C'est injuste!" Murmura Harry, entre deux respirations précipitées. "C'est injuste quand tu dis que je n'ai pas essayé! Je… je n'ai juste plus besoin de toi. Je ne veux plus de toi… Tu me blâme moi, mais c'est ta faute. Tu étais trop faible…"

Se mordant durement la lèvre inférieur, il s'aspergea, avec l'aide de sa magie, le visage d'eau glacée pour masquer les quelques larmes lui ayant échappées. Il passa ensuite ses mains tremper dans ses cheveux, essayant d'éteindre ses pensées du même geste.

"Et voilà que je me parle à moi-même… Si quelqu'un m'entendait, on m'enverrai à St-Mangouste plus vite que sur la première page de la Gazette."

Mais ces paroles ne le réconfortèrent pas, et le son de sa propre voix, plus faible qu'il ne se la rappelait, achevèrent ses forces. Ses jambes ne purent le supporter, et il s'effondra sur le sol glacé de la Tour, un gémissement lui échappant. Sa respiration s'accéléra davantage, tellement que son cœur lui fit mal, et il eu beau se recroqueviller sur lui-même, agenouiller sous l'immense ciel étoilé, il ne se sentit pas protégé.

Par les Lords il avait peur, et il avait mal. C'était comme si lui aussi, avait briser son âme. S'était déchiré et séparé de l'intérieur. Et si au début il avait voulu mourir, maintenant il devait se battre pour survivre. Depuis plus d'un ans il avait adopté son nouveau masque, ne le laissant jamais tombé, se mariant à lui dans son intégrité. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Ça n'avait pas était suffisant.

Il en fallait toujours plus, plus, plus! Plus d'énergie, plus de sourire, plus de courage, plus de patience. Ça n'était jamais assez, il lui fallait toujours fournir plus d'effort pour maintenir son masque, pour satisfaire les autres. Pourtant il avait abandonner ses rêves, avait agit comme tous le souhaitait. Il avait enterrer cette partie de lui qui la nuit rêvait.

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi n'était ce pas assez? Juste parce qu'il avait été mit à Serpentard? Juste parce que le badge ornant son uniforme était de couleur vert? N'avait-il pas assez donné, assez sacrifié?

Où bien, comme par le passer, se montrait-il seulement égoïste? Face à tout ces gens, qu'était-il? Une seule personne. Ils souffraient tous de cette guerre, avaient tous une famille à protéger, des gens qu'ils aiment dont ils devaient prendre soin. Ils étaient tous bien plus malchanceux que lui, souffrait bien plus de cette guerre, avaient des contraintes. Lui il n'avait personne, c'était son devoir d'être là pour les autres, de risquer sa vie, de tuer Voldemort et d'achever cette guerre. De se sacrifier si nécessaire. Pas seulement sa vie, mais également sa personne. Ils avaient tous tellement plus en jeux dans cette guerre, lui était encore chanceux, et il…

Oh, il les enviait. Il aurait donner encore plus pour une seule personne, un seul véritable ami. Pour ne pouvoir protéger qu'une seule personne, et non pas une population entière, où les visages se fondaient tous les uns dans les autres pour devenir les même.

Une raison de se relevé.

……………………………

La bouteille était presque vide, et elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Ses pensées tournaient et tournaient au rythme des battements de son cœur, installant un profond sentiment de fatigue dans son corps. Il était partout, sous sa peau, dans ses os… elle ne pouvait pas échappé l'enfer dans lequel il l'avait plongé, et se retrouvait enfermer dans une cage de noirceur, dans les profondeur même de son être. Ne pouvant pas plus échapper à elle-même, au cauchemar qu'elle était, plus qu'à lui.

Harry Potter… Hermione n'avait cesser de l'observer depuis son entrée inoubliables à Poudlard. Ses cheveux, son aura, son allure… par-dessus tout ses yeux, troublé et effrayé. Et ce mot du Choixpeau ; Serpentard. Un mot qui, elle le savait, avait chamboulé le garçon encore plus que la communauté magique. Et ce battement de cœur, plus vrai que vrai. Elle avait l'impression de l'aimé…

Ce n'était toutefois pas possible. Elle n'aimait plus, ne vivait plus, n'était plus rien. Sa passion de vivre, d'apprendre, s'était tue bien des années auparavant, sous les innombrables moqueries et échecs. Sous le silence de ses inexistantes amitiés. Elle avait laisser tomber, avait perdu sa personnalité en chemin, se résignant à se comporter comme demander, à suivre le courant comme tous les autres.

Pourtant maintenant elle différait.

Elle refusait de croire qu'Harry était un traître, ou du moins suspect. C'était une idée absurde. Quiconque l'aurait bien regardé aurait su qu'il se battait pour eux. C'était tellement injuste pour lui, de se faire ainsi repoussé, critiquer…

Tellement injuste qu'elle différait, qu'elle refusait de se conformer aux idées des autres. Et de nouveau, elle faisait bande a part. De nouveau elle était seule. Pire encore, on la considérait comme une traître, elle aussi.

Déprimé, elle avala la dernière gorgé, brûlant allégrement sa gorge, et se releva de peine et de misère, décidé à aller prendre un peu d'air frais pour faire passé la nausée. Elle irait en haut de la tour, histoire de contempler le vide, la nuit, la tentation de sauté. Juste contemplé, car elle n'était pas encore prête à franchir le cap. Il devait lui rester un semblant d'espoir caché quelque par. Et elle devrait attendre qu'il soit trouvé et confisquer, avant de pouvoir sauté sans le moindre regret.

…………………………………

La nuit était belle, engorgée de cette fraîcheur de printemps. La brise avait toutefois retrouvé sa chaleur de l'été précédent, et rendait la température parfaite. Juste trop froide, juste trop chaude. Juste agréable.

La lumière de la lune, fidèle au poste, éclairait seule les dalles de pierre humide de la tour, se reflétant dans l'eau de pierre. Harry trouvait cela magnifique, mais… mais le sang qui s'y mêlait était épais et rouge. Il détonnait sur les dalles, comme un sacrilège de trop. Une erreur dans le temps et l'espace.

Sur sa paume, il était encore tiède. On pouvait presque en entendre les derniers battements… La mort l'avait finalement saisi.

Une traîner du liquide mort s'était infiltrer dans une des rainures du sol, coulant librement jusqu'à l'entrée, où une paire de soulier se tenait. La jeune fille dans les souliers ne voyait pas le sang, mais seulement le garçon et elle lui sourit, une légère trace d'alcool parfumant la vapeur de sa respiration ; se soir elle n'avait pas finie sa bouteille, elle en était fière. Peut être son ami l'en féliciterai-t-elle?

"Harry! Encore ici? Il est si tard, j'avais peur que tu sois partit."

Elle s'approcha, son pas assuré, mais sa semelle glissa sur le sang et elle s'affala sur le sol avec un cri de surprise.

"Harry-"

Finalement, elle vit le sang, le sentit sur le bout de ses doigts, encore chaud et libre. Les mains du garçon en étaient recouverte. Ses vêtements aussi, et son visage.

Doucement, elle toucha ses poignet, mais ne sentit aucune coupure. Par tout les fils de Merlin, il n'avait pas tenté de se tué. Ce n'était pas son sang. Elle y avait tellement cru…

"Que c'est-il passé?"

"Je l'ai tué… Il m'a couvert de son sang."

"Qui?"

_"Lui_, Hermy. _Lui_."

"Voldemort?"

"Oui, lui."

"Oh."

Le vent se leva de plus belle, fouettant leur cheveux et poussant les nuages devant leur Mère Lune pour les couvrirent d'ombres et de parcelles de lumière. Sous eux, la vieille pierre gronda, tout ses occupants se réveillant sous l'insistance des hiboux. Sorciers, sorcière et fantôme se réunissant dans la grande salle de leur châteaux.

"J'ai peur Harry."

"Moi aussi."

"Que va-t-il t'arriver?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Ils allaient peut être le tué, ou en faire une statue, ou le décoré, malgré le sang sur ses paumes, battant au rythme de son propre cœur.

"Tu n'as pas tout bu se soir", remarqua-t-il soudain.

"Non, il en reste", assura-t-elle.

Leur conversation se composa de silence jusqu'à l'arrivé du soleil, et la jeune sorcière lava le sang du mage noir, libérant le jeune meurtrier.

……………………………..

Trois jour après la mort du Mage Noir le plus craint depuis près de cent ans, le héros qui l'avait tué disparu. La deuxième édition spécial de la semaine se vendit a plusieurs millions d'exemplaires.

Sa mort n'était pas annoncé, seulement spéculation et théories, mais c'aurait pourtant été juste. Harry Potter, Le Survivant, était mort.

Cette personne qu'il avait tué revint, son meurtrier disparue entre deux articles. Elle avait toujours une double cicatrice au bras, un éclair au front. Mais son masque, aussi suffocant que les Blancs des Mangemorts, était pour toujours tombé.

À Poudlard, Minerva chercha des mois durant son élève, mais ne la trouva pas. Elle ne parut jamais dans les journaux. Seul un vieux chat s'en rappela.

La suite ne fut jamais conté, l'histoire fut oublié, mais à Godric Hollow, une maison fut rebâtie de ses cendres.

Dans un ancien château d'écosse, un vieux chapeau sourit et sur la tour du nord, le vent continua de soufflé.

…………………………………….


End file.
